villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Philippe LaRoche
Philippe LaRoche is the main antagonist in the 2005 live action film Derailed. He was portrayed by , who also played The Asset in Jason Bourne. Biography LaRoche is a French con artist and murderer who terrorizes a man named Charles Schine after breaking into his hotel apartment, where he finds Charles is having an affair with a woman named Lucinda Harris. LaRoche takes Charles and Lucinda's money and knocks Charles out before apparently raping Lucinda before leaving, though Lucinda convinces Charles not to call the police for fear of them exposing their affair. Later on, Charles receives a phone call from LaRoche, blackmailing him into giving him $20,000 or else he will expose his affair to his family. Charles meets with one of LaRoche's contacts in the street who leads him to LaRoche, and LaRoche beats Charles before leaving with the money. Charles soon receives another call from LaRoche, this time demanding $100,000. Charles furiously protests as this is money for his daughter medical treatment but then discovers that LaRoche is at his home, posing as a work colleague to his family. LaRoche charms his wife and daughter, earning their trust. As he enters the house, LaRoche subtly threatens him while his wife is out of the room, then leaves. In desperation, Charles tells one of his colleagues about LaRoche, who promises to help Charles deal with him. However, LaRoche shoots him in the head while he is waiting in his car, leaving Charles horrified and forcing him to unsuccessfully dispose of the body. Charles eventually gives in and meets with LaRoche with the $100,000, where he finds that LaRoche and his contact are holding Lucinda at gunpoint. After handing LaRoche the money, Charles gathers clues about Lucinda's true identity and discovers her name is actually Jane - even worse, she is in league with LaRoche. As he watches her meeting with another man with the intention of conning him too, Charles follows them to a hotel room (where LaRoche is waiting to pretend to rape her again) and knocks LaRoche out. He then enters the room and exposes Lucinda's deception, which leads to a gunfight. Lucinda is fatally shot in the crossfire and LaRoche's contact is also killed, leaving Charles and LaRoche the only survivors (although LaRoche is injured). LaRoche is subsequently arrested, as is Charles for embezzlement. Charles is given community service rather than jail time for embezzlement and begins teaching prisoners, however he finds a note that LaRoche wrote, he tells Charles to meet him down in the laundry room so LaRoche can finish what he started, Charles follows the rules. He meets LaRoche down in the laundry room where LaRoche threatens Charles, promising to ruin his life by raping his daughter, and killing his family. Charles attacks LaRoche but LaRoche easily overpowers Charles and tells him that he ended up in the wrong prison, however. Charles tells LaRoche that he chose the prison that LaRoche is in, leaving LaRoche shocked. Charles then stabs LaRoche, and kills him, ending his reign of terror. Gallery Philippe LaRoche.png|LaRoche preparing to "rape" Lucinda Harris after breaking into Charles Schine's hotel room. Philippe LaRoche 2.png|LaRoche casually awaiting his payment from Charles. Philippe LaRoche 3.png|LaRoche physically threatening Charles in his own home. Philippe LaRoche 4.png|LaRoche intimidating Charles after shooting his colleague dead. Philippe LaRoche 5.png|LaRoche receiving another payment of $100,000 from Charles. Philippe LaRoche 6.png|LaRoche after being knocked out by Charles. Philippe LaRoche 7.png|LaRoche shocked after seeing Lucinda, his partner in crime, being shot. Philippe LaRoche 8.png|LaRoche confronting Charles in a prison laundry room. LaRoche's death.png|LaRoche being stabbed to death by Charles with a shank. Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Category:Con Artists Category:Imprisoned Category:Deceased Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Criminals Category:In Love Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains